


Can’t get no satisfaction

by kuraikon



Series: Satisfaction [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grinding, M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/kuraikon
Summary: Gripping his shoulders, Keith pushed Lance back to huff at his boyfriend with a smile. “You in a rush to get somewhere, sharpshooter?”Keith comes back from a mission with the Blade and Lance can’t keep his hands off him.(Prequel to’I’m satisfied (as long as I get my kiss)’but can be read in any order.)





	Can’t get no satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to ‘I’m satisfied (as long as I get my kiss)’. Responsible boys are responsible.

-

Lance couldn’t be blamed, really, for pushing Keith up against the wall and shoving his tongue into his mouth as soon as the door swished closed behind them. The Blade of Mamora suit hugged Keith’s body in a way that made Lance painfully aware of the changes his boyfriend was going through. Not only the constant training and missions adding muscle but Keith being around other Galra and more quintessence was bringing out his Galran heritage in ways the Paladins were not expecting. Keith had warned them when it began to happen but he was apparently still struggling to control the shift between his two forms so he was unable to hide the latest additions when he arrived at the castle, happy and excited as he was to see his family. 

The ears weren’t new, nor was the bleeding of purple that crept from the ears and joined across the bridge of his nose. The yellow of his eyes had definitely become more pronounced however and Lance only realised that Keith was taller after he had watched Keith and Shiro embrace.

The tail was a surprise.

It reminded Lance a lot of Antok’s - though Antok’s was long even for his size and Keith’s seemed more proportional. And from what Lance had seen, Antok’s was fairly thick at the base where as Keith’s was slim all the way down, tapering elegantly as it flickered nervously behind them as he waited for his team’s reaction.

It was the cutest thing Lance had ever seen.

When they tumbled onto Lance’s bed, the tail curled around Lance’s leg like it was automatic, finding a home there as if it was always a part of their make out sessions. The pressure of it made Lance moan into Keith’s mouth and he hurriedly sat them up to shed his jacket to the floor without separating from Keith before searching blindly for the zipper at the back of Keith’s uniform.

When his fingers slipped passed the zipper a third time, Keith pulled back with a breathless laugh. “Having trouble?” He grinned, flashing his fangs. Lance’s breath caught at the sight and he was sure he let out a squeak but he took no notice as he redoubled his effort and finally slid the zip down the length of Keith’s back.

As soon as Keith’s throat was exposed, Lance attached his mouth to it, sucking hard onto the pulse point he found and delighting at the hitch of Keith’s hips down into his own. 

“Hah... Lance.” Gripping his shoulders, Keith pushed Lance back to huff at his boyfriend with a smile. “You in a rush to get somewhere, sharpshooter?”

Lance blushed darkly. “Sorry.” Their heavy petting hadn’t gotten far due to interruptions. “I’m not trying to push I just-“ He shrugged. “I think you look good like this.” Keith’s face went blank and Lance immediately started to back track. “Not that you don’t look good in your human form; you know I find you super hot! This is just different and it suits you - obviously it does because it is you but-“

Keith’s mouth shoving into his cut him off with a muffled yelp. After a hard kiss, Keith pulled back and looked at Lance desperately.

“So... it’s ok? How I look?”

Looking over his boyfriend, sitting practically in his lip with kiss bitten lips and bright eyes, uniform pushed down to hand around his elbows, pointed ears twitching and hair falling into his two tone face, Lance could barely believe what he was being asked.

“Babe, you’re gorgeous. I love you.”

A soft noise came from Keith’s throat as he wiggled his arms free of his uniform and wrapped them around Lance’s neck to kiss him deeply. Lance curled his own around Keith’s waist and was rewarded by Keith settling further into his lap, creating a pressure that has Lance groaning into the kiss. Keith pulled away to press his face into Lance’s neck to hide his blush as he rolled his hips against his boyfriend.

He laughed softly as Lance gripped his waist hard at the motion.

“Like that?”

“Y-yeah. Quiznark.”

The movements started as a gentle shift but within minutes they escalated into bold pushes and thrusts. Soft moans broke through wet messy kisses and both Paladins were heavily flushed every time they caught each others eye - Lance’s tanned skin growing red while the purple across Keith’s darkened and the pale patches lit up pink. Releasing Lance’s face, Keith shoved his hands up his boyfriend’s shirt in an unsubtle hit for it to be removed. As soon as it hit the floor, Lance found himself being twisted and pushed into the bed by his shoulders. Lance blinked up at his boyfriend, a familiar smirk on his face made wicked by the tail flicking behind him. 

“I think those jeans can come off, lover boy. So long as you’re still green to go?”

Keith had barely finished his question before Lance was scrambling to undo and kick off his jeans. Laughing, Keith followed suit by twisting himself out of the rest of his uniform, leaving himself in the Mamora’s tight version of briefs and Lance in his blue Altean ones.

“Shouldn’t you have changed those to red?” He teased. 

“We don’t all have to colour coordinate to match our alien ninja group. Besides, I look damn good in blue.”

Not denying it, Keith repositioned himself over Lance, sharp purple fingertips trailing gently down his chest. Before he reach Lance’s underwear, his hand was grabbed gently and bought to Lance’s lips, his wrist kissed.

“Before we go, uh, below the belt; you remeber Coran’s talk about, um, alien to human diseases right?”

“Remember? How could I forget?” It was embarrassingly obviously timed after Keith’s lineage had been found and after he and Lance started dating. Keith had definitely never blushed so much knowing that, while useful to know about aliens that transfer body fluids through touch and blood transfusion impossibilities, the talk was mainly to warn him that he and Lance were not the same species, really, and would not be able to have unprotected sex until they could find away to ensure both parties were safe.

(Pidge, the gremlin, has delighted in this meeting and cackled the entire time while poor Hunk and Lance stayed carefully quiet.

Shiro has been loudly and sarcastically sympathetic to his pseudo-sibling which only spurred the green Paladin on.

Keith took great pleasure in shutting them both down by reminding Shiro that since he had no way of knowing his exact experiences with the Druids, he had better stop macking on Matt to be safe.)

“Do you wanna stop?” He asked Lance, carefully trying to stop his ears from dropping too obviously.

Lance paused and shook his head. “C’mere.” He murmured and helped to position Keith in a straddle over his hips, pressing themselves together through the two layers. He hummed at the pressure and Keith mimicked it before sighing and leaning forwards to press his face into the crook of Lance’s neck happily. 

Their previous rhythm resumed quickly, Lance pushing his feet into the bed to raise his hips into the wave of Keith’s rocks down. The air became humid between them, feeling privately enclosed as they panted against the other. Lance gripped Keith’s hips hard when he felt that new tail wind itself around his calf and he pulled Keith’s body harder down into his lap.

“Mmmm! Lance!” Keith’s eyes were glowing yellow, the purple iris gone to leave a cat-like slit behind as he shifted to look up at Lance. Now fully clawed, his hands dug into Lance’s bare shoulders as leverage to continue the rough humping. Lance looked so handsome under him, eyes dark blue and blown wide, cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed red making the freckles on his nose stand out, his normally perfected hair mused. 

“You drive me crazy,” Lance huffed out with a laugh. “Human or Galran I can’t get enough of you...”

Keith let out a sound like a deep purr and nuzzled his face into Lance’s, pressing wet kisses to below his ear as their movements became less coordinated and sloppier. Lance copied the movement, licking at Keith’s neck and shoulder, bucking up into the movement of Keith’s thrusts. 

It didn’t take long for the first one to reach their orgasm, though neither could tell you who came first. All Lance knew was Keith was making the best little sounds in his ear, his body pressed heavily against Lance’s aching cock, rubbing him in all the right ways he didn’t know he needed. One moment he was completely focused on grinding against Keith’s erection and the next he was biting hard into a purple-tinged shoulder as he came hard. They rolled tightly together gasping and panting until it hurt to be so close. 

Lance fell back into his bed taking gulps of air, greedily eyeing up the wet patch on Keith’s underwear grow and watching his chest heave until the red Paladin shifted and gently tried to remove himself from Lance’s lap. Sensitive and still feeling their muscles twitching like after a run, one of them let out a little hiss at the sensation. Keith didn’t go far, inelegantly flopping down half on top of Lance’s chest. 

The purple was beginning to fade back down now, more to the edges of his fingers and now so dark in his face. But his tail was still present to Lance’s delight, and it managed to find its way to Lance’s waist. Curling an arm around Keith’s shoulders, Lance smiled into his hair and kissed his head, opening his mouth with a comment of a shower on his tongue.

“I love you too.” Keith said softly. 

Lance grinned and pulled him tighter to him, all thoughts of anything but Keith gone from his mind. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh not my best smut but it’s cute, our boys are always so cute.
> 
> I demand tailed!Keith.


End file.
